Jason Knight
MOTHER: Mary Elizabeth Knight Status: deceased FATHER:'Neptune/Posedion Status:immortal '''JASON: '''alive and kicking. 'APPEARANCE: Six-foot-six, defined muscles, slim, pacific-blue eyes, hair so black it's almost blue, tan, southern/ surfer drawl, is currently 18. PERSONALITY: determined, courageous, hard-headed, kind&compassionate, extremely moody, quick to fight, deep, loyal to the bone. He would give his life for anyone, and isn't afraid to speak his mind to the gods. He is a leader, not because he wants to be, but because he has a natural instinct to know what to do to keep a group together and alive. History: His life starts out horribly. His mother is killed by a monster called Lt. Khon when he is only four. She dies in his little four-year-old arms. Since then, Jason has been out for revenge. After spending a year with Lupa, Jason makes his way to Camp Jupiter. Upon getting in, he finds Aaren lying on the ground, bleeding out, instinct kicks in and he heals her with water, just like he tried to with his mother. Jason saves Aaren's life. And after a few quests, fights, more fights, reverence from some, and promotion to Optio of the fifth cohort, Jason, now 13, is accused of treason. He is found guilty and is about to be kille dfor a crime he didnt commit, when Athena appears and tells the Romans to stop. She orders Jason to go to Camp Half Blood, and Aaren to keep him live. All Jason wants at CHB is a new start, and he gets that, until, while on his first quest, a dream from Thalia to Annabeth puts his life on the line. Annabeth doesnt trust him again until the very end of their quest, when Jason almost dies trying to save Aaren and Percy and she. Aaren, upon Annabeth's request, tells all about Jason and quashes Annabeth's fears. On his second quest, given directly to him by Athena, he and Aaren bond considerably. Athena is using this quest partially to keep her from being destroye by her own son, but also to test Jason. She wants Jason as her mortal champion. Upon the success of the quest, Athena deems Jason worthy and he gets his own personal brand on his left pectoral (it is burned into his skin. It's a swooping barn owl over crossed tridents in exquisite detail. I know the pictures are a little inaccurate, but...it works well enough :) )and an odd bond between him and the goddess. But, due to a slight spat Athena and Aphrodite had over Jason (they both wanted him as their champion), Jason also ends up with an odd, heart-shaped scar over his heart. Jason has no idea what all these new marks mean for him until Aaren explains it. Being a Champion of a god: *the hero becomes their patron's representative. the hero can attend all functions (including Council meetings) in the place of their patron *the hero can fight people who challenge their patron (like if a mortal challenges the god) *the hero gains a mark somewhere on their body, generally their patron's symbol mixed with the symbol of the hero's parent *the hero gains an unbreakable mental connection with their patron *in return, the hero can go to their patron at any time for guidance or assistance. To a point, the patron must aid their champion. 'POWERS:' *can make hurricanes *can make earthquakes *can move vast amounts of water *can harden water *can change the temperature of water *knows bearings when in water *knows schematics of any boat he is on *knows how to control any boat he is on *can control any boat he is on with his mind *can heal himself with water *can heal others with water *can talk to horses *can talk to all sea creatures *Jason is the only Glowing Sea, and when he begins to glow his powers have no limit and his energy barely has a limit. But, when the glow dies, he loses the enegy it would have taken if he had not been glowing all at once, and if he isn't careful, the toll will kill him. This has hapened many times. Jason cannot control his glow. It sneaks up and sneaks away in times of great emotion or distress. (more to come) Jason20.jpeg Jason23.jpg Jason22.jpg Jason21.jpg Jason19.jpeg Jason18.jpeg Jason17.jpeg Jason16.jpeg Jason14.jpeg Jason13.jpeg Jason11.jpg Jason10.jpg Jason8.jpg Jason7.jpg Jason4.jpg Jason3.jpg Jason2.png Jason.jpg Jaon24.jpg . Category:Roman Demigods Category:Children of Neptune Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Jay Sea Category:Two Hells Category:Fifth Cohort Category:Twelfth Legion